


I will defy all for you

by lunawolf8074



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, F/M, Romance, defy thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is in love with a sylvan elf who his father says is not worthy of his son...but legolas feels otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will defy all for you

The spring night air was calm and mellow for this time of the year by the crystal lake within the Mirkwood forest. Stars twinkeled in the sky overhead that reflected within the depths of the lake below, making it appear as if there were two night skies showing for all to see. You could hear crickets and frogs singing to the lovely skies...calling to prospective mates to be by thier sides to share in the beauty of this night. Suddenly movement within the glade disturbed the singers..two elves were softly walking along the lakes edge. The taller of the two was a man with long flowing blonde hair that was pulled back into intricate braids along the back of his head...holding onto the hand of the other whoses eyes were closed. The sightless one was a young FEMALE who clutched his hand tightly within her own..trusting him to lead her safely along the lakes edge. The moon shone down illuminating her dark brown tresses within its glow...small braids layed upon the soft waves as she walked.

"Legolas?" her soft laughter echoed in the night. "Where are you taking me?" her soft voice was musical in nature..drawing a tender smile from her blonde companion.

"Its a surprise Zoe *meleth nin*(my love). So keep those lovely brown eyes closed..no peeking." he heard her groan and smiled at her impatience. Finally after a few moments of walking he came to a stop and gently gathered her into his strong arms..moving her into the perfect POSITION for his surprise. "There. Now you may open them." she sighed with humor filled exasperation of ~Finally~ which earned her a soft chuckle.

The moment Zoe opened her eyes her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. The stars reflecting upon the waters was breathtaking to look upon, like millions of diamonds just floating up in the sky and below the earth. As Legolas watched Zoes face filling with joy, his thoughts were filled with his fathers dissapproval over his and Zoes relationship. He knew the reason why was because Thranduil believed she was to lowly of birth for his son..she was afterall only a sylvan elf and not of the Sindarin bloodline, ACCORDING to his father. None of that mattered to Legolas for he truly loved Zoe with all his heart even though all of this sneaking around, hiding thier love for one another was wearing him down. At that moment Legolas was startled out of his thoughts by her sweet voice floating up to him upon the gentle wind.. making his heart beat faster as he gazed at her beaty there in the moonlight.

"Oh Legolas. Its beautiful." her words were barely a whisper of reverance..but he heard her perfectly as he watched her eyes fill with wonder and she smiled delicately.

"Not as beautiful as you *Hiril vuin*( beloved lady)." her brown eyes flew to meet his vivid blue eyes that were focused entirely upon her and not the scene before them. Zoe couldnt tear her gaze away from Legolas...out of the corner of her eyes she saw his hand raising up to softly stroke her face. She closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch with pleasure as her eyes closed and a sweet groan from under her breath could be heard by him. Suddenly she felt a soft brush across her lips..moving gently back and forth..then setteling as he pressed his warm lips fully on hers. His hot breath mixing with hers as she shivered at the constant touch upon such a sensitive place. Zoe felt his arms wrapping around her body, pulling her closer to his hard chest as his tongue teased her lowere lips, begging for entrance into the hot cavern of hers..wanting to deepen the kiss. Zoes mouth eased OPEN allowing him in to sweep inside..carressing her tongue with erotic motions. Her breathless moans became louder as he kept slanting his mouth perfectly along hers..stroking and coaxing many sighs of pleasure from her trembling body. Eventually he had to stop so they both could get air..his breathing was shaky as he attempted to get control of himself.

As he tried to ease his rapidly pounding heart, he realized what he was going to do. He decided it was over..no more hiding..no more secrets..no more pain. Zoe was his life, love, heartbeat and breath and his father could just go suck a lemon because Legolas was never giving her up..ever.

"Zoe, *le annon veleth nin* ( i give my love to you)" he spoke tenderly to her..his melodic voice filling the night air around them as he spoke from the deep of his heart to the one woman who had stolen it long ago. He waited for her speak..to say anything..hoping she felt the same way.

"Legolas..* gerich veleth nin* ( you have my love)..now and forever." she reached up to take his face in both of her hands..peering deeply into those radiant blue eyes as she gave her heart in return, but she knew she had to ask the dreaded question..the only blight in thier perfect world. "What about your father? He hates me and will never allow us to be together. How can we keep going on ..acting as if we are ashamed of this?" she felt like her heart was breaking..knowing they never could be fully together as she so wished. Suddenly he did the unexpected as he smiled with a twinkle within his eyes..looking down at her sorrowful face. Legolas turned his head, kissing one of her hands..leaving a burning marked feeling upon it from where his lips touched.

"Dont think about that love..trust me in this and all will be fine. Ill see to that." he saw her nod her head as he claimed her mouth once more passionately..ravaging her already swollen kissed mouth.

They both stayed there in that glade till the moon went to bed and the sun awoke on the horizon, painting the sky with soft pinks and purples...both showing thier love for one another completely. As the first rays of the morning sun broke over the glade, Legolas eased away from Zoe to gently stroke a few of her sweat soaked hairs from her face as he tirelessly kissed her.

"My heart..you complete me. Never will I allow anything to stand between us..not even my father will keep us apart anymore." Zoe couldnt stop the surprise upon her face at his words to her. She could see he meant what he said..his love for her was so great that he would defy his father..the King.. for her, a lowly sylvan elf and her heart soared in joy.

"*Gwestag?*( you promise)" she leaned up to whisper against his lips..tantalizing them with her own breath. She felt him tremble in her arms as he groaned out roughly.

"Yes. I promise my love." with those words the sun lit up the glade..spotlighting the two lovers entwined upon the spring grass as they consumated thier love for each other once more...Not knowing that on this day a new life was created by thier love for all to see.


End file.
